nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
I Luv Dem Strippers
"I Luv Dem Strippers" is a song by 2 Chainz featuring Nicki Minaj on his debut album, Based On A T.R.U. Story. The song leaked onto the Internet on August 8, 2012, and as a digital download on August 14. The video was filmed on July 22, and premiered on VEVO on August 12. The song has been certified Gold in the US due to the new streaming rule. Music video A music video for the single was filmed on July 22, 2012 in Atlanta, Georgia. The video premiered on 2 Chainz Vevo account on August 12, 2012. Behind the Scenes Stills ILDS4.jpg ILDS.jpg ILDS5.jpg ILDS2.jpg Lyrics Explicit version Let's play big bank take little bank You are looking at a shark in a fish tank When I'm in the kitchen, I make plenty cash Tell shawty come here, she got plenty ass Yeah, I love them strippers Yeah, I love them strippers Yeah, I love them strippers Yeah, I love them strippers In my foreign car, got the trunk by the engine So when I back back, I'm fronting on you niggas First I back back, Louie backpack Where's Paris Hilton? Where's Kat Stacks? I'm rambo with this ammunition, my camo come from Tru Religion Them broke hoes can't pay attention, your cutie missing, New Edition Mr. Telephone man, there's something wrong with my line When I call my baby's number, I get a click every time Every line is dope, you can snort it Working in the pot, I can make you do aerobics I'm haterphobic, they mad cause I'm winning They busy high and catching, mad cause I'm pinching All my bitches different, all my diamonds glistening My weed so loud, everybody listen They say it's for the birds, so I bought a kilo My Boost Mobile chirping, it must be my amigo Yeah, I love them strippers Yeah, I love them strippers Yeah, I love them strippers Yeah, I love them strippers In my foreign car, got the trunk by the engine So when I back back, I'm fronting on you niggas 2 Chainz, you fucking crazy, motherfuckers know I'm fucking crazy Fuck wrong with these bitches lately? Bitches better get on they knees and praise me Bitch, I rep that rich gang, Where's Stunna? Where's Wayne? That's red on my wristband, SB, Mack Maine Tell Tyga, lookin' for this bitch called Blac Chyna Take a nigga bitch in a hot flash, menopause hot flash Yes that's why I'm crowned queen, and I ain't lookin' for the prom king These hoes' careers ain't promising, killing these bitches—crime scene Oooh that's how a bitch do it Fifty black trucks gonna follow when I pull up Dick shit hit you in the chin like a pull up My door so cocky, my door so stuck up Oooh hop up out the space car Bitches stay pressed, I call them a space bar Man I wish a bitch would, hundred-thousand dollar engine, I wish a bitch could Yeah, I love them strippers Yeah, I love them strippers Yeah, I love them strippers Yeah, I love them strippers In my foreign car, got the trunk by the engine So when I back back, I'm fronting on you niggas Wait I don't even think these niggas understood what the fuck I just said I said, hundred-thousand dollar engine I wish a bitch could, like the little engine that could 2 Chainz! }} Chopped Not Slopped remix On February 12, 2013, 2 Chainz released a Chopped and Screwed style remixed version of Based on a T.R.U. Story, called a "Chopped Not Slopped." Each song, including "I Luv Dem Strippers," was remixed. Category:Songs Category:Songs featuring Minaj Category:Remixes Category:Videos Category:2012